clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfpack
The Wolfpack was a squad of clone troopers in the Grand Army of the Republic that was named after their commander. It was part of the 104th Battalion and was led by Commander Wolffe and Jedi Master Plo Koon. Wolfpack were known for being professionals at difficult extractions under fire. History Search for the Malevolence In 22 BBY, Wolfpack was sent to investigate a new weapon of the Separatists. Their investigation lead them to the Abregado system and discovered the Malevolence. Plo Koon ordered Commander Wolffe to fire upon the ship, but they were out of range. The Malevolence fired its enormous ion cannon which hit the Wolfpack's ships and killed off the ships one by one. Plo Koon informed his men that they should get to the escape pods since they were outgunned. With the fleet destroyed, the Malevolence sent out battle droids to kill the remaining Wolfpack members. Wolffe, Sinker and Boost were all that was left of Wolfpack and they were stuck in their escape pod with Plo Koon with the clones having little hope of being rescued. Plo kept his troopers' morale up by telling them that their lives were worth more than finding any weapon and that if they worked together, they would make it. The remaining members of Wolfpack were spotted and before they were killed, Plo as well as Sinker and Boost attacked the droids outside the pod, killing them while Wolffe stayed inside and kept their signal going. Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano, who were looking for Plo Koon and the troopers found the remaining Wolfpack and rescued them, escaping from the Malevolence. Rescue Missions Wolfpack was then sent with Plo Koon to rescue Anakin Skywalker and Mace Windu who were trapped inside the Ventator-class ship, the Endurance, who were tracking Boba Fett. Fett set a trap for Windu, trapping the two Jedi under rubble. With R2-D2 sending a transmission, Plo Koon and the Wolfpack went to rescue them. Using grapple cable lines and with Plo Koon and Ahsoka Tano holding the ship steady, Wolffe and Comet were able to rescue Mace and Anakin and bring them to safety aboard the gunship. Afterward, they were sent to rescue Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin, Even Piell and his troopers from a prison named the Citadel after they could not get off the planet. Anakin and Obi-Wan's mission was to rescue Piell, but could not escape due to the Citadel's defenses. With Plo Koon and Wolffe going down to the planet and rescuing the stranded survivors, while the other Jedi kept the enemies attention by attacking in their Jedi starfighters. with everyone rescued, they were able to get back to the fleet safely. Battle of Felucia Wolfpack was then dispatched with the 501st to Felucia. They attacked the outpost of General Grievous and while Anakin, Rex and his men attacked the front gate, Ahsoka, Comet, Sinker and Boost climbed the wall on the back of the outpost. Wolffe, Plo Koon and the rest of Wolfpack used jetpacks to scale the wall on the side and attacked the enemies, defeating them. After they defeated all the enemies, they realized that Ahsoka was missing and searched for her, with no success. She was eventually found and went back to the fleet. Relief Mission for Aleen Later, Wolfpack was sent to Aleen to deliver supplies and help them after earthquakes had killed a lot of the natives and ruined their building. Wolfpack was sent to help them repair the buildings and to give food and medical supplies. With the help of C-3PO, Wolffe was able to understand what King Manchucho was saying. With C-3PO and R2-D2 fixing the problem of the earthquakes by closing a tunnel to the underground, and with Wolfpack delivering supplies, they succeeded in their mission. Wolfpack was soon reunited with the two droids due to being dispatched to save Jedi Adi Gallia from General Grievous. After defeating many battle droids and having Grievous escape, Wolfpack did rescue Adi Gallia and C-3PO and R2-D2. Battle of Kadavo Wolfpack was then sent to rescue Ahsoka, Anakin and some Togrutas who were being held as slaves. Anakin took out the gun towers that were ray shielded and Plo Koon with Warthog attacked the enemies, keeping them off Anakin. Wolffe and the rest of Wolfpack rescued Ahsoka and the slaves by using jetpacks to fly from their light cruiser which was located under the facility that Ahsoka and the others were, and brought them to safety aboard the ship. Plo Koon then ordered his gunships to open fire on the facility, thus destroying it. Recovery of Sifo-Dyas' ship Wolffe, members of the Wolfpack and Plo Koon were sent to investigate a ship signal from the long lost Jedi, Sifo-Dyas on the planet Obadiah. They gathered a large convoy of HAVw A6 Juggernauts, along with ground troops and All-Terrain Tactical Enforcers. Even though they had trouble finding the ship due to a huge sandstorm that was raging, the Wolfpack finally found the crashed ship. Plo, Wolffe and another member of Wolfpack entered the ship with Plo finding the lightsaber of Sifo-Dyas and ordering the clones to bring back everything. Armor and Equipment Wolfpack initially wore Phase I clone trooper armor which had maroon colors. After the loss of most of the Wolfpack, the colors were changed to grey to mourn their lost brothers and their helmets had a wolf design on them. Before the mission to Aleen, the Wolfpack changed to Phase II armor. They used jetpacks when doing rescue missions. The Wolfpack was equipped with a variety of weapons, including DC-15S blaster carbines, DC-15A blaster rifles, and DC-17 hand blasters. Members Wolfpack: Appearances * * * * * * * * * Sources * * * Category:Wolfpack Category:Clone trooper squad Category:104th Battalion Category:Unit